Take Me Out To the Ball Game
by ggirlangel93
Summary: Stiles and Lydia enjoy a lovely date at a Mets Game!


It was a beautiful spring day. The day Stiles had been waiting months for had finally arrived. It was the first Mets game of the season. Opening Day at Citi Field. Lydia had bought Stiles two tickets for his birthday months prior. This would be the first time Stiles and Lydia were going to a Mets game together. They were both super excited because it was also their first trip to New York as a couple. They spent the night before in a hotel in Manhattan and took the train into Queens NY. They spent the morning of the game getting ready in their hotel room. Stiles and Lydia were decked out in Mets gear. Stiles wore a David Wright Number 5 Mets jersey, jeans, converse sneakers, and a Mets hat. Lydia wore a matching Wright Mets jersey, denim shorts, gladiator sandals, and a Mets hat. "Ready for the game babe?" Stiles said, as Lydia was finishing up curling her hair in the bathroom. "Ready babe. Are you excited?" she says. "So excited! Let's Go Mets baby!" he says as he kisses Lydia. She loves seeing Stiles so happy and excited. They finish getting ready and head to the game on the subway. The whole ride there they hold hands and kiss. The 7 Line train finally pulls into the Citi Field Stadium. The energy in the air is electric and full of happiness. "Oh my god babe we finally made it here!" Stiles says. He is bouncing off the walls with excitement. "I'm so excited!" Lydia says back as she kisses him on the cheek. They walk around and Lydia notices the giant apple displayed outside. It's the old home run apple from Shea Stadium. Lydia has been doing her Mets research and has quickly become a huge Mets fan, thanks to her boyfriend Stiles. "Stiles! Look! There's the Shea Stadium apple…let's take a picture in front of it!" she says all excited. Stiles asks someone to take a picture of them and hands them his phone. They stand in front of the apple and kiss for the picture. They walk around for a bit and head into the stadium. They walk into the rotunda and Lydia is taken back by how beautiful it looks. Beautiful brick archways, a dual stairway, and beautiful hanging lights. Before they head upstairs, Stiles wants to check out the Citi Field gift shop. It is Stiles' dream store. A store filled with everything Mets. T-shirts, hats, jackets, mugs, you name it. Lydia notices this beautiful dooney and burke Mets purse. "Omg Stiles look at this bag! It's so pretty!" she says. "You want it?! I will buy it for you!" Stiles says. Lydia looks at the price tag. "Stiles it's $185.00 that's too expensive" she says. Stiles thinks for a moment and kisses her on the forehead. "It's ok I want to buy it for you. You bought the tickets so I want to treat you to something special" he says. Lydia looks into his eyes for a moment and smiles. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. "Are you sure babe?" she says. "Of course Lyds. I want you to have everything you want" he says. "I already do. All I wanted was you" She says as she kisses him on the lips. They finish shopping and head upstairs. They walk around holding hands and buy some hot dogs. It's almost game time so they head down to their seats. Lydia bought amazing seats for them, right behind Homeplate. "Holy….what!? These seats are amazing!" Stiles says all excited. The game begins at 1:10pm on the dot. Time for the first pitch. The Mets best pitcher Noah Syndergaard is pitching. Two strikes….one more for a strikeout. Everyone is standing on their feet cheering. "Come on Thor! Strike him out!" Lydia screams out. Stiles looks at her impressed that she knew Noah's nickname. "Woo let's do this!" Stiles yells out. Bam! Strike 3 called! Everyone goes nuts. Stiles and Lydia are jumping up and down. "Yesss! Let's Go Mets!" Stiles yells out. The innings go by and they are having a blast. Eating hotdogs, drinking beer, cheering on the Mets. During the whole game Stiles and Lydia are holding hands, talking, laughing, cheering together. Bottom of the 6th inning. Still no score. Mets superstar Yoenis Cespedes comes up to bat with the bases loaded. "Omg this is it. We need a grand slam!" Stiles says as he anxiously bites his nails. "We can do this babe!" Lydia says as she grabs onto Stiles hand. Everyone is nervous and cheering on their feet. 3 balls and 2 strikes. This is it. One more pitch. "Ahh I'm so nervous" Lydia whispers into Stiles ear. They hold each other tightly. The minute waiting feels like an eternity. "Here it comes!" Stiles says. The opposing pitcher throws the ball and….BAM! Yoenis Cespedes hits the ball! The ball starts flying into the air. "HOLY SHIT" Stiles screams. "OH MY GOD" Lydia screams. It feels like time has stopped. The ball is going… ….GOING…..GONE! THE BALL WENT OVER THE WALL INTO THE CROWD. HOMERUN….EVEN BETTER A GRAND SLAM! Mets now lead 4-0! Everyone cheers so loud, the building shakes. "YESSS WE DID IT!" Stiles and Lydia scream out. Lydia jumps into Stiles' arms and they passionately kiss for a moment. "Wow that was amazing!" Lydia says. For a moment she looks around the ballpark, to soak it all in. She is in this beautiful stadium, surrounded by thousands of happy people, with her amazing hot boyfriend by her side. They are watching the baseball team, that they both love play live in person. Life doesn't get much better than this. The inning ends and everyone is pumped. They eventually get to the 7th inning stretch. Stiles glances over at Lydia for a minute and can't get over how beautiful she looks. All decked out in her Mets gear, wearing her short shorts, with her Mets hat on backwards just like his. Lydia notices Stiles looking at her and playfully looks back at him while biting her lip. Stiles nibbles her ear a bit and whispers in her ear. "Follow me for a minute" he says in a seductive way. He holds her hand and they head towards the bathrooms. Lydia knows what's about to go down and laughs as they are walking. They find the one bathroom that has hardly any people in it. Lydia goes in the bathroom stall first and Stiles sneaks in a few seconds later. They lock it and start making out against the wall. They are already all hot and sweaty, from sitting out in the hot sun for all those hours. Lydia runs her hands in his hair, while Stiles bites her lip. It's getting pretty hot and heavy. Lydia starts unbuttoning Stiles' jersey and pulls it off of him. Their hearts are racing. Stiles unbuttons Lydia's jersey but leaves the jersey on her. They kiss passionately. Stiles starts unbuttoning her denim shorts. "Lydia you look so hot right now" he says all short of breath. "Take it off Stiles" she says while pointing to his jeans. He pushes his pants down and she wraps her legs around him. They go at it for a quickie. After all they don't want to miss much of the game. They are dripping in sweat and all flustered. They bang against the wall for a few minutes, make out some more, and then finish up. They start laughing and act all giddy as they put their clothes back on. "Wow we should watch home runs happen more often" Lydia says. Stiles smiles and winks. "Thank you Cespedes for hitting that grand slam" Stiles says and they both laugh. Stiles helps Lydia button back up her jersey while Lydia fixes her hair a bit. Stiles puts her baseball hat back on her head and kisses her forehead. They leave the bathroom and head back down to their seats, to enjoy the rest of the game. The innings go by and the Mets score more runs! Just as the bottom of the 9th inning begins the kiss cam pops up on the big screen. They watch all the other couple kiss, when all of a sudden the camera shows them. "Look babe….it's us!" Lydia says as she points to the big screen. They both giggle and kiss on screen. Eventually the game ends and the Mets win! Stiles and Lydia are over the moon, as they walk back to the subway. "This day was so perfect" Lydia says as she looks into Stiles' beautiful brown eyes. "Best day of my life" he says as they smile. "Me too. I love you Stiles" she says. Stiles smiles and rubs his hand in her hair. "I love you too Lydia. Forever" he says. They share a kiss and hug each other tightly. It was a picture perfect day. A day they will cherish forever….LGM baby.


End file.
